


Black, With One of Sugar

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Magnus Bane, Businessman Alec Lightwood, Coffee, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Malec Week 2018, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day 5:Coffee Shop!AU.Magnus Bane has worked in many places; and he's not a morning person. But having the morning shift at one of the best coffee shops in the whole city seems to be the best thing that has happened to him, since he gets to see his crush: the frequent costumer, Alec Lightwood.





	Black, With One of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I know is a little late but the idea for this one came to me last night and I wanted to make it a One Shot, also I made a moodboard for it and it took me a little time too. But it's 8:30 p.m here in my country so I'm still on time.
> 
> As I said on the fist story, this Malec Week, apart from the challenge of writing about each day’s plot, I’m going to explore different types of love, or better, ways to fall in love, so for this day is going to be: platonic love; or something like that, it's actually crushing.

“Enjoy your coffee, sir,” Magnus said as he handed the order to a random costumer. He changed places with Raphael, his friend and partner so he would be attending the cash and Raph would be getting the orders ready.

Magnus had worked at several places since he was in high school. Being an orphan and trying to make a life for your own, wasn’t easy. Supermarkets, shops, bars, clubs; he even danced in a streep tease night club once.

He studied to be a fashion designer and he wasn’t doing a bad job at accomplishing that dream. In the present days, Magnus worked at one of the best coffee shops of New York City, because he was trying to make himself known as a designer.

The payment was good enough, he had worked in places that payed better but working as a barista served the purposes he needed. He worked on the morning shift, from 7 a.m. to 12 p.m, the busiest shift; and then he had the rest of the day to work on his designs. Magnus worked six days a week and it was enough to afford his life.

He wanted once to change to the afternoon or night shift but something, or rather, someone stopped him. Six months ago tall, dark and handsome entered the door of their coffee shop. He was perfectly dressed in a black suit and had a very serious grumpy face.

When he spoke to Magnus, his deep dark voice made him shiver, and he almost handed him the change wrong. His eyes were piercing and full of emotion and he ordered black coffee with a little bit of sugar, Magnus thought that it actually suited him.

When he handed the order to the stranger that went by the name of Alec, he realized that the costumer was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Alec took his coffee, gave it a taste and moaned.

“The legend is true, this is the best coffee in the city,” he said making Magnus smile a little.

“100% Colombian,” he answered and Alec nodded in agreement. Then he looked at the cup and gave Magnus a smile that would hunt his dreams and made his heart jump.

It was dashing, beautiful and it lighted Alec’s whole face. Magnus remembered thinking why he didn’t seem to do it often.

“And you actually spelled my name right,” he said still smiling. Then he took out a pocket watch and saying that he was going to be late, he thank Magnus and left the shop.

The barista had a brief crush on Alec from that moment, but costumers came and went, so Magnus never thought he would see him again.

Except, he was wrong, Alec came back and set a routine of coming to the coffee shop from Monday to Friday without miss and at 8 o’clock exactly; not a minute less, not a minute more.

Magnus eventually memorized his order, he never changed it and eventually, when Alec entered the shop, he would start preparing it without even waiting for the man to make the line and arrive to the cash register.

Over those six months, Magnus also learned that his name was Alexander Lightwood, but everyone called him Alec; he was the eldest son of very famous business man and was working at his parents enterprise because one day he was going to take care of it.

He was just 24 years old, a year younger than Magnus and was already very successful. He also learned that Alec could blush easily despite his stoic behavior and that Magnus could make him stutter with just a little flirting.

Also, Alec was single and was openly gay to anyone who cared to know. And finally he had three siblings and he loved them a great deal.

Magnus thought that when time passed by he was going to stop crushing on Alec so hard, but the truth was that with every new thing he knew about the man, he was even more attracted to him. But he didn’t made a move because, apart from Alec’s awkwardness and inability to take compliments, he haven’t showed Magnus a minimal sign he was interested on him.

The barista worked for almost the next hour, then he started looking at the clock, minute by minute went by until the clock in the wall showed that it was 8 o’clock in the morning. Magnus’ gaze went directly to the door and just like every morning, Alec entered the coffee shop on time, stealing Magnus’ breath.

He was wearing casual clothes; he had a little bit of stubble that made him look more badass and his hair was a real mess, like the barista has never seen before. Raphael sighed and took Magnus’ place on the register so his friend could go and prepare his crush’s order. Magnus sent him a thankful glance and went to the machine.

Alec made the whole line, he always did despite the fact that his coffee would always be ready faster than anyone’s. He greeted Raphael with one of his soft smiles and payed for his coffee before moving to the handing part.

“Good morning, Magnus,” Alec greeted him with a bigger smile.

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus answered handing him his coffee. Alec took it and looked at the container.

“And again it says ‘Alexander’ are you ever going to call me by the name everyone does?” He asked with playful gentleness that made Magnus’ heart jump. He tasted his coffee and let out the hum that Magnus was already used to but made him shiver every time.

“No, darling; I think your name is really pretty and you shouldn’t make it shorter,” the barista answered.

Alec blushed but giggled a little. He thank Magnus for the compliment and told him that his name was pretty too. Magnus’ heart jumped, Alec could be the sexier man he had ever seen, and he wanted to climb him like a tree; but he was also endearing and the barista didn’t get how such a big man could be that adorable.

“So,” Magnus said looking at Alec’s clothes. “Casual day at the office?”

“What?” Alec asked and then looked at himself. “Oh, this? No, today I don’t work; I have a free day so I’m going to spend time with my siblings.”

“So you don’t work today,” Magnus said and then arched and eyebrow with a teasing gaze. “I hope you live close by, because if not, and you came all the way here; I’m going to think it was just to see my face.”

Alec looked like a deer caught in deadlights. He blushed harder than the barista had ever seen him.

“I- what- I didn’t- I don’t live that far. It’s just- I really like this coffee shop and-“

“Alexander,” Magnus took pity on Alec and interrupted him. “I’m just teasing you, don’t worry. Actually it’s better for me, more money and I get to see your beautiful self to light my day.”

Alec lowered his head ashamed and Magnus didn’t knew what to make of that reaction. He knew Alec was awkward but, was that just it or the very young businessman felt actually something for him?

“Why you always have to do this?” Alec said in a voice so soft that Magnus almost didn’t heard him. There was no heat in his voice, actually, was that fondness? He cleared his throat and looked back at Magnus. “Anyway, thank you for the coffee, as always.”

“You’re more than welcome, darling,” Magnus answered with a gentle smile. “Have fun with your siblings, and more importantly, come back.”

“Of course I will,” the businessman answered and started walking away. He stopped at the door and looked back at Magnus with the blush on his cheeks again. “After all, this is my favorite coffee shop… With my favorite barista.”

And with that he walked away before Magnus could answer. Everyone in the shop whistle because some of them were also frequent costumers and saw their flirting every time. It was Magnus’ turn to blush, Alec just took his breath away with that and Magnus could only hope, maybe his feelings were reciprocated.

****************************

A week latter Alec kept going every day in his amazing suits and taking Magnus’ breath away. He acted as if what he said didn’t happened and the barista was more than happy with that.

Raphael kept telling his friend to ask Alec on a date but for some reason Magnus was terrified of rejection. He had some very bad relationships in the past and ruining whatever relationship he had with Alec, scared him to dead.

So, they kept acting like Alec didn’t completely flirted with him and left his heart like a wild horse a week ago. Magnus kept serving coffees to go and to consume in the shop every day, and getting the black coffee for his crush every morning too.

Until Friday when he didn’t go to the morning shift. One of his coworkers from the night shift asked him to change because he had a very important family dinner. Magnus accepted because sometimes he couldn’t say no and there was no one else available.

That meant he didn’t have to wake up early and he could work in the designs for a fashion show he was invited to; but it also meant he could not see his businessman’s dashing smile.

So, on Friday night, Magnus was meant to work from 5 to 10 p.m and was a little grumpy about it. Thankfully Raphael wasn’t there to tease him about that.

When was almost ten Magnus heard the bell of the door sounding. He was about to tell whatever costumer that they were closed but when he turned around, his breath caught up in his throat.

“Alexander,” he said without and inch of his usual eloquence and a lot of surprise.

“Hi, Magnus,” Alec said with a smile scratching the back of his head. Magnus shook his head to get out of his stupor.

“Darling, you want coffee? What are you doing here?”

“Yes, black, with one of sugar, please,” Alec said approaching the counter and sitting on one of the stools. Magnus smiled and set to work.

“I know,” he said fondly. “Don’t tell me you come here twice a day, because as much as that is good for business, so much caffeine is not good for you.”

“No,” Alec said with a giggle as the barista handed him his order. “I just come in the mornings, but today they told me you changed shifts and I just got out of the office, so I…” Alec blushed and stopped talking.

He took a sip of his coffee and granted Magnus with that sexy hum he always did.

“You what?” The barista asked without letting that hum distract him.

“I… Wanted to see you,” he said shyly and Magnus heart did that jump inside his chest.

“You did?” He asked in a voice he barely recognized as his own. Alec nodded.

“Well.” The barista cleared his throat. “I’ve missed you today too, so this visit is actually amazing.”

“Really?” Alec asked with so much hope in his voice Magnus felt his stomach flutter. The barista walked to the front of the counter to cleaned it a little and be closer to his crush.

“Of course,” he dared said. “You light my days with your presence, remember?”

As always Alec blushed but instead of looking away he looked directly into Magnus’ eyes. The barista set the cloth aside and turned towards him. Those penetrating orbs felt like they were reading into his soul; he couldn’t look away.

The rest of his breath was stolen from his lungs and his heart was running a marathon. Alec kept his eyes on him as Magnus was glued to his place. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t; the electricity he felt in the thick air was lighting every muscle in his body.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered with a voice so hoarse, his belly felt warm.

But before he could answered Alec stood from his stool, grabbed the lapels of his clothes and kissed him. Magnus let out a surprised gasp, but his eyes closed soon and he started kissing back.

He had dreamed about this moment for so long but reality definitely overcame his wildest dreams. Alec’s lips were soft and oh so warm, with the taste of the coffee he just had, his tongue was a warm wet pressure against the barista’s lips.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist to pull him closer and the younger man panted against his lips. But then, suddenly Alec tensed and broke the kiss. The barista tried to catch his breath to ask what was wrong but before he could, Alec moved.

“I’m sorry,” he said as breathless as Magnus felt but putting distance between them. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

And with that he ran away towards the door and got out of the coffee shop as Magnus called for him.

****************************

For the whole weekend and the three days after Magnus thoughts were assaulted by Alec and the taste of his lips. The problem was that Magnus could not even enjoy his first and very magical kiss with the man he’s been crushing on for six months, because of the way Alec left and the fact that in three days he haven’t came to the coffee shop.

Magnus cursed the fact that he never asked for his number, that he wasn’t brave enough to ask him out on a date. He thought his flirting was pretty obvious but it seems that Alec needed everything in explicit letters to get the fact that Magnus was completely gone for him.

He told everything to Raphael and now his friend was looking at him with a worried face. Magnus kept working, of course, but he was grumpier than ever, he even lost inspiration for his designs.

It was ten and a little of the third morning and Magnus was more than sure that Alec wasn’t coming today either. He tried not feel so affected by it but the truth was that he never felt as attracted to anyone as he felt to the younger man, and his kiss felt like… He didn’t even had the words to describe the strength of the things he felt that night.

The bell of the door sounded indicating there was a new costumer. The caramel-skinned man didn’t even turned to look from the tables he was cleaning, but then Raphael called his name with a tone that actually made him turn around. Before he could ask his friend what was it, he saw that the new costumer was Alec and the he was looking directly at him.

The business man was wearing a gray suit and had his hair completely styled as always. He walked towards Magnus and gave him a determined look.

“Magnus,” he started saying. “We’ve known each other for six months but I feel like I don’t know you at all.”

“Alexander, I-“

“No, let me speak,” Alec interrupted him. “I don’t know you enough but I want to; I don’t know if I’ve misread the things that had happened between us, but the other night you kissed me back. So I want to know, do you like me?”

“Yes!” Magnus said immediately. “I’ve been crushing on you for the past six months. Why did you ran away the other night?”

“Really? For six months?… Wait, no, I- I’m sorry for that,” Alec answered scratching the back of his neck. “I panicked and I’ve been told that you flirt with everyone so I didn’t know what to made about that.”

“Seriously, Alec? Who even told you that?” Magnus said offended. Raphael cleared his throat, making Magnus huff and took Alec’s arm to pull him outside of the shop to a more private place. “I know I’m flamboyant, but I’m not a player.”

“I didn’t said that,” Alec said with a honest face. “I just know that you are more sociable than I am and I kept wondering why you would like me, but after you kissed me back the other night I let myself hope.”

Magnus sighed and looking directly into Alec’s eyes, he cupped his cheek.

“Alexander Lightwood, I assure you I talk endearingly to everyone that I feel fond of; but I don’t flirt unless I like the person romantically. And I like you, a lot. The question is, do you like me?”

“Magnus Bane,” Alec stated with one of his beautiful smiles, that lighted all of his face. “I really like you too, and I’m sorry for running the other night. Would you like to go out on an official date with me?”

“I would love that, darling,” Magnus answered smiling at him too. Alec leaned in and Magnus met him in the middle; they kissed again and the barista felt just the same amount of sparks and electricity he felt with their first brush of lips.

Inside, everyone whistle approvingly and Raphael smiled as he watched them through the glass wall. His friend deserved happiness and he knew that with Alec he will find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SpoonKiller03](https://twitter.com/SpoonKiller03)  
> Tumblr: [A BLOG...](http://spoonkiller03.tumblr.com)


End file.
